Seek and ye shall find
by Svetlanacat
Summary: A very courteous, nice... and stubborn boy. He set himself a goal...and is close to reach it. A Pandora's box story.


-So, mama, does the Uncle still exist ?

-Yes, my Sasha, yes, it does.

-Is... is Napleon still working there ?

-I am not sure. I don't know, Sasha. When your dad left the Uncle, Napoleon wasn't there and when he came back... he was taken aback. Perhaps a little angry.

-Mum... Papa told me that he had left because he was « too old for the job »... but...

-Yes, Sasha ?

-But it isn't the truth... Daddy isn't a liar, but... he told me, too, that it was a dangerous job.

-A very, very dangerous job, Sasha. A job for very brave men, and very brave women. You have to know, my son, that amongst all the Uncle agents, you father and Napoleon were the bravest.

-Do you know why papa left the Uncle, mama ?

-Yes, Sasha, I do. And no, I won't tell you. Whatever happened, neither your father nor Napoleon were to be blamed for.

-But...

-But it's none of our business. If we find Napoleon...

-Do you know how we can call the Uncle, mama ?

-Yes, Sasha. And before you ask... no, I didn't call them since I left, and since I married your dad.

-But you could have...

-Yes, I could have [_ I should have...]._

-And if Napoleon is still working there... he could know about us...

-He could, Sasha. But I am really sure that he didn't look for us. He didn't want to...

-It's...

-Stupid, yes, boy. Let's call the Uncle ?

* * *

-Mr Solo ?

-Yes, Lisa ?

-Here are your appointments for tomorrow.

-Show me... Oh, Lisa... who is A. ?

-Er... Mr Mallard is a young man, sir, who has been highly recommended... I think that he come here for an inquiry. A sort of essay...

-Oh, no... You can be N° 1, Section 1... You have no choice when « someone » is « highly » recommended. So, I'll meet Mr A K Mallard. He'll ask one hundred questions about law, enforcement, the price of a coffee at the cafeteria...And eventually,the hundredth will be : « How could I become an Uncle agent? » Things were more simple when we were a bit less well-known, Lisa. I just imagine Waverly's face, if he had...

-But he had to, Nap... er, Mr Solo. Mr Waverly often meet people like... this.

-Lisa, would you please tell me why you don't call me Napoleon, as you did before ?

-« Before » is the answer, Mr Solo, N°1, S.1...

-So, Mr A K Mallard, 4 p.m. ... Lisa, what does a « A K Mallard » drik ? Beer, Whiskey ? Tea ? Coffee ? Milk?... You'll see to this.

-Yes, sir. Of course, sir.

* * *

-Ell, I am so happy to see you ! and... you... oh, you, my... you are Alexander ?

-Good afternoon, madam. Yes, I am Alexander. But you can call me Sasha.

-Sasha... of course. You are really... Illya's son, you know. I am eager to see Napoleon's face...

-Does Mr Solo know who I am, madam ?

-No, young man. And I'll call you Sasha only if you call me Lisa. Napoleon is waiting for Alexander K. Mallard. He asked for whiskey, beer, coffee...

-But I don't...

-Will orange juice work, Sasha ?

-Yes, Mad... er... Mama, is it right of me to call this lady Lisa ?

-She asked you to do so, Sasha. So, I think you can.

-Yes, Lisa.

-Thank you, Sasha... and look, I got for you some old... not so old photos... with your daddy, Napoleon...

-Ell... He is a wonderful little boy.

-Yes, he is, really. But if you want him to love you... you should wipe off »little »... Lisa, I am not so sure, now...

-Not so sure ? Napoleon will be fond of Sasha, Ell.

-But perhaps not so happy to hear about us, after so many years...

-He'll be, Ell. And you have a little girl ?

-Yes, Antonya. She is six years old, and she was a bit angry, because we didn't take her with us. But she has a difficult mission to fulfill, so...

-A mission ?

-She has to keep his daddy busy for two days...

-Alexander and Antonya... That's amazing.

-And funny... why are you laughing ?

-Let me tell you about a young lady, Alexandra, and a younger man, Elijah. Alex is about eight years old ; Elijah about six...

-I knew it, mum, I knew it. And, Lisa, may I ask you something ?

-Of course, Sasha.

-Have they... cats ?

-Er... yes, I think they have... Oh, look, it's time, now. Are you ready, Sasha ? Come with me.

* * *

-Mr Solo ? Let me introduce to you Mr Alexander K. Mallard.

-Mr Mal...

-Mr Alexander Kuryakyn Mallard, sir.

-Alex...

-But you can call me Sasha, sir. Good afternoon, Mr Solo.


End file.
